User talk:SweeTea
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kalus the Mouse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 01:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Just a little message for right now. Before you message me, please know that: *'I do not take requests, only by this.' *'You should not ask our character to be my character's love intrest. Love moments will happen in roleplays uncounciously. ' *'I do not roleplay unless it's my roleplay or I'm invited.' Hello! Welcome to the wikia! I hope you do enjoy your stay here in the wikia! :D Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) Oh, I hope so too!!! Thank you for such a kind message! Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:46, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hiya! I saw you in the recent activity and figured I'd better giveyou a semi-forml welcome from a semi-influential Admin. If you need anything just ask me or one of the others. You might wanna steer clear of the Chat Mods for now, though. They can get a bit touchy at times. (talk) 00:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) BTW if you want someone to see a message you sent them it needs to be posted on thier Talk Page, not yours. I know that makes ongoing conversations confusing sometimes but that's how it works. You can also see who last edited your Talk Page last and/or where they edited it by checking thee page's History; it comes in handy sometimes. (talk) 00:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you read Indonesian? If so, I have a message for you: KAMI TAHU KAU TAHU Sorry, I don't know much Asian. ^.^' I mostly know a select few words from different European countries as well as a teensy bit of Spainish, and most of that is not exacly socially acceptable and only used at school. The only Asian language I even kinda-sorta know some words from is Japanese, and thats all poorly-used Otaku stuff and a few Gojira kaiju names. (talk) 00:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I took Spainish a fewyears ago in school. (talk) 02:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I did too. I just happened to retain some of it. (talk) 03:35, August 27, 2014 (UTC) DMKFNKDWJHODCJOWHF YOU ARE AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I SAW YOUR ARTWORK MY GOD YOU ARE INCREDIBLE THANK YOU SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH --Skimill123 (talk) 04:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Skimill123 Hellloooo, you seem like a very nice person <3 ^///u///^ Hellloooo, you seem like a very nice person <3 ^///u///^ Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 19:36, September 1, 2014 (UTC) (Sorry for late response OTL) Sure! We can do an art trade :3 Soooo, what would ya like me to draw for you? Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 13:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Amg! She's so pretty!! O: <3 Imma draw her!! >:U Yeah so um... can you do Opal ? ;u; Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 01:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) do you do requests? hey its dub and can you draw ion the hedgehog, It would be nice if you draw his recent design, thank you and good night. --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:41, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure I will!!!! Just as soon as I get some other requests finished, okay :)? I promised I'd do them as presents for peeps here. Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:46, October 10, 2014 (UTC) yay, cant wait. --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 01:24, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, I do have a deviantArt. Here it is I want to be the tallest small person I do, don't do much on it though, but here it issssssss. CrusherKitty (talk) 18:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey its CoolsterWill!!! um did you send me a message because it says you did but the message is not signed still in anser to your question I have a DA account but its years old the username is coolsterwill Coolsterwill (talk) 19:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes I do have a deviantArt but I dont upload my artwork. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 20:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) My dA is Sonicsoulfighterz Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 20:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Nubis-The-Fox ^.^ Sorry for the delay, was spending the weekend with family at Seaside, NJ..at the boardwalk :). OMG Thank You! Thank you Sweets! Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 00:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh hey! Yaaaaay I'm glad you approve :D And thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for the adoptable. I had an idea for a character but no design to fit it; but the design you had was just completely fitting! So thanks ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:49, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think I could use those points you gave me for a comission? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 16:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) How do I do it though Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 01:50, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Well I sent you a message because the link I provided well we dont want any trolls..... I hope you got it Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 06:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Ref for Comission Well....for Aqua....I cant really give you a picture like discription to go by. But I can of one of my other characters. Even though they have different bodies and colors at least you could use it to help draw it somewhat. Well here's Veroncia I hope you can use her picture as a resource for drawing Aqua, who's discrption is on her page. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 22:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) OH and I sent you a note too on dA Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 17:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC) UGH I SUCH FOR REPLYING SO LATE BUT YEZ I HAZ A DEVI HERREEEEE:http://fluttermill123.deviantart.com --Skimill123 (talk) 13:04, November 7, 2014 (UTC) invitation from sg.Enemicarium L.sweet tea, or sweety as i prefer, you are invited to my (not party) roleplay "into the dark night" i think your characters (especially the sailor girl) are... What? Enough... Enough (no adjective known). In this part... Roleplay you can be a preformatted character or a your character (read the rules before...) or even... YOURSELF! Yes... Even sweety herself can join (sweety is not an insult... Means dolcetto in italian) as sweety! Contact me on my talk page for any response Sg. Enemicarium (Only because i call you sweety don't think i will act honestly with you! I have many many many knives ready to stab... So... Keep guarding... Nyahahahahahagagabkhvjgchgchgcjgvjgvjgvjgvgjfh,chmtmxgmdxnfdc,hfsktfnfr erkkkkkk...) Ehm ehm... Emmm i meant that i'm inviting you to join my roleplay... As one or more of your characters or as yourself... If you accept my challenge... Prepare to see the true face of darkness! (And you'll stop liking vampires at all, die Edward!) oh i forgot, i'm quite envious (very envious murderously envious!) of your incredible talent... But don't worry i'm trying to stop my envy... More less. From Enemicaruim Don't worry! There are tons of opportunities for joining... But before i have to tell you that even if your character is good i need evil characters (even if Dolly Brook and the sailor girl have not exactly a wicked look...) Syntesis: You can join in every moment...so... WHAT RE U WAITIN' DEMN! (This is only for comical purposes i'm not pointing a gun at your head.) perfect! i was hoping that1 for mr.. Ages... i know the perfect friend for him... (as a joining excuse) Shinigami! no, not Ichigo... send me your answer and if yes what powers he has and when i'll add him. Enemicarium. I know how to add him, when our heroes will arrive in Transilvania they'll find a village attacked by dark creatures led by mr.Ages, a necromancer, and defended by the witch Romina. Do you agree? Your opportunity to join use it! If you'll join remeber this: 1 mr.Ages is an evil sorcerer that is leading an army of Hyena demons (A.K.A ghouls) against the villages of Transilvania, he is helped by the headless knight: Dullahan. However he is fought by the witch Romina that is helped by our "h-heroes(?)" after a small argument, if you'll join... Surprise me with your talent! (Envyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvyenvy...) Remember to join! i can't hold on for more than 2 days! My Friend likes you! Hey! Who said this!(^)Come out and fight imposter! Herr hemm, Sweety, i added your Ages to the characters, Ages is the evil wizard that is controlling the monsters that are attacking Burg Pass, he is Dracula's ally (i don't know if devoted or not) and well... Now it's your turn to imagine... (P.S a good witch is fighting him) Hey! Sweety! It's Blues time! (Begins to play the saxophone) the Blues of Ages! Sweet Tea, is edit time! I have been waiting for ages for Ages! from enemicarium(again) Of course you can join! Maybe a horror style roleplay is not your natural habitat but... Well you are so good in character making that an evil mage with a creepy complexion won't be a problem, not for you! And hyper please DON'T WRITE IN THAT MICROSCOPIC WAY! i have to use glasses to read what you write! And i don't wear them (i have to borrow my mother's) from Enemicarium Sweet tea! We're all waiting for you on the roleplay! Please join! I need you to continue! I'm not really up to coding pages, since I'm using pre-occupied with coding projects and school, but if I have the time to look at your page after it has been created, I might code it. I will momentaneously "make your character disappear" will return when you want, editing. Oh hey! Thanks btw :D but I really want your art style //brick'd I use Paint Tool SAI like a lot of other people. As for the viruses… if you get the regular download from Systemax, there are absolutely no viruses and it works fine, that's what I use! But I know some of the free versions of full SAI out there will give a virus or two… but I wouldn't recommend that at all :P This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Let's continue that roleplay from yesterday, shall we? — Megaphantaze (talk) 19:25, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Heyo, its a me SD! Just want to stop by and say' "Thank you for the shoutout! Im am grateful for it!" And also to tell you if you look on Amelia's page, You'll find a little something-something from me, as an early Christmas present I should say :3 StarlightDawn1216 (talk) 02:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) SD :3 Peppermint I was just editing pages and such when I saw that you finally did your own Dragoness. I was wondering if you wanted to add her to HEROES, a group of Mobians that pretty much act like a group of well Heroes. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 13:56, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Um Quick question Is it okay that Markus has a bit of a crush on Pepperment? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 21:32, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Crush with Markus Maybe they could develop into something? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 22:03, December 14, 2014 (UTC) D: Awwww really? With who? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 22:21, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I think he's with a character on dA and with another on here which is mine. Im taking to him about it right now, but in the mean time I'd be happy to have Markus be subjected to being a crush Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 22:33, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I mean development comes first not right away. And Im sorry :< Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 22:43, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we could start a closed Roleplay with the two of them on a mission? That could help with development. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 23:01, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm alrighty then! I'll go ahead and set the page up. And um...if you can on Markus's page could you add her as a crush and then him on her page while I work on making the rp? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 00:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ;;w;; Thank YOU!!~ I saw your message on my User:Talk and I just have to say: THANK YOUU!!!~ ;;w;; It means alot that people like the drawings I make!! ;;w;; Welp Here's the Roleplay Page http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Closed_RP:_Soleana%27s_Setting_Sun Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 00:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Your turn with the RP Swee Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 01:12, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Heyo, it's your turn in the RP Sweet c: Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 22:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn in our RP, sorry for telling you so late.Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 20:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Wait, I'm confused, does she still have a crush on him? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 02:32, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Im sure that during the RP, they'll start to warm up to eachother. Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 02:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure Sweetea! :O It would be an honor to do an art trade with you I really love your art style and wnmkqwe,.;/'w anyways what would you like :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:15, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Oooh she's a cutie! Sure I'll draw her :)) And could you draw Hyacinth for me please? I know she doesn't have a page I'm just workin on it :P This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, December 21, 2014 (UTC) SweeTea when are you gonna updat the peppermint's chatroom rp? TT__TT , your making me do the sad face. The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 21:28, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Tention Look at newest comments on the Roleplay at RP Freedom plz If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 05:48, December 21, 2014 (UTC) i'm cryING IT'S SO CUTE ;AAAAAA;A;AAA/!!!! THANK YOU :D And that tutorial was so helpful! I'm going to use it for my part (which I'm almsot done with btw ;)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:22, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Here we go :3 I hope it's okay… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:54, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Should we change the relationship to boyfriend/girlfriend now since well in the Chatroom Pepperment said the thing? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 17:15, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Is it alright if I made a section for them in the RP then? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 19:00, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I hope what I did was okay for the RP Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 21:36, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Watch this. If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 05:20, December 22, 2014 (UTC) From Titanium562 Thanks for your comment on Delta the Deity! I'll give it some consideration and I'll let you know once it's finished! :3 Picking up the Pieces Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 19:13, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! Delta finally has colour! YaY! Thanks for helping me choose. I chose a bit of your idea and a bit of my 9 year old brother's idea, I never thought I'd see the day! Anyways, here he is! Also, will the Peppermint Chat Room still be active? I just wanna be sure, what with the roleplay and all...Titanium562 (talk) 20:37, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! It's cool, by the way, this will at least allow me to focus more on Delta's story, good luck with the roleplayey doohicky! :3 'S100 Art Trades' Hello SweetTea. I waz wonderin if you would like to do some art trades with an old friend? (Especially since I need to practice my SA line arts) --Sovash100 (let blue fire rain from the heavens) (talk) 01:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) jelly I see Peppers has some more crushes >w> *is jelly because Im trying to start a relationship for her and Makrus* Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 01:55, December 27, 2014 (UTC) But Im lost in the RP idk what's going on...but...there's a RP we can do together...if you want... Honestly I do want them to have a relationship, but if we're in a RP where we both can know what is going on then it'll be easier....also there's the chat room we could do... :( I really dont want markus to get dumped like this Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 02:18, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Im also worried about Dark Peppermint.....what can he do when she goes dark...Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 02:33, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Just like Panty x Brief? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 03:34, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Finished it! Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 04:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Its-a your turn! Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 05:28, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Its umm..your turn on the couple's RP Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 17:49, December 27, 2014 (UTC) There's also the first HEROES RP that ive made yesterday. But there's something cool I wanna do. Look at my next avatar change Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 18:13, December 27, 2014 (UTC)